


【LOGH】亚历克幼校生活记事（系列）

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 原标题：亚历克幼校生活记事（节选）Tips:原作向|全员生存设定|有原作路人|有原创角色|有原创子代角色|主角是亚历克和菲利克斯|有大量私设Warning：本文为BG向。内含CP有：莱因哈特×希尔德；吉尔菲艾斯×安妮罗洁；罗严塔尔×爱尔芙丽德 等请诸位看官阅读前先确认是否适合食用，谢谢。合理避雷，健康生活。珍爱生命，善待作者。





	【LOGH】亚历克幼校生活记事（系列）

由于这是个写了不知道多少年还没写完的系列文，转移阵地贴文实在太麻烦了。所以烦请各位有兴趣的朋友移步——

目录直达传送门↓  
[](https://writee.org/yin-ying-ya-li-ke-you-xiao-sheng-huo-ji-shi/yin-ying-ya-li-ke-you-xiao-sheng-huo-ji-shi-mu-lu-andsheng-ming)

##  [亚历克幼校生活记事（目录）](https://writee.org/yin-ying-ya-li-ke-you-xiao-sheng-huo-ji-shi/yin-ying-ya-li-ke-you-xiao-sheng-huo-ji-shi-mu-lu-andsheng-ming)

  
目录里还有篇章和番外没贴完。  
我会缓慢地更新的。  
缓慢的。  
缓慢。  
缓……

这年头写文还要学会HTML代码真是太不容易了（虽然我也只是搜一下往上贴而已但真的好麻烦……汪地哭了起来）。


End file.
